In traditional ECM systems, transceivers utilize independent, separate and segregated data streams to identify and process a plurality of received threats. Each transceiver is typically configured with independent processors and data paths to perform ECM. By utilizing independent data paths and independent devices for performing ECM, excess hardware power is consumed. Furthermore, since compromises between functionality and resources are made, the operational bandwidth of the traditional ECM systems tend to be narrow.